Cheaters
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Lindsay fear's that boyfriend of 3 years, Matt, is cheating on her. So best friend Danny Messer convinces her to phone the reality TV show cheaters. will be M&M's
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guy's, this is just a little short fic, probably about 5 chapter's. I got the idea when watching 'Cheaters' today. Hope you all like it ;D**

**Summary: Lindsay fear's that her boyfriend of 3 years, Matt (My own character) is cheating on her, so best friend Danny Messer convinces her to phone the reality TV show 'Cheaters'. Thing's just get ugly from there on. Eventual D/L **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I could afford to own them?

* * *

**

It was a cold stormy night in the City of New York. The rain was falling in bucket's and the lightning turned the sky a weird purple colour. Lindsay Monroe, very thankful that she, and her best friend Danny Messer, was not on call that night. They decided that they were going to sit back and relax in Lindsay's shared apartment, and watch their favourite reality TV show 'Cheaters'.

"Montana." Said Danny "You got any beer's?"

"Yeah, help yourself."

Reluctantly, Danny got up and headed towards the fridge. Thankfully, Lindsay's boyfriend Matt, had bought a six pack. He opened the can of beer, and headed back into the living room. 'Cheaters' had just started, so he hadn't missed much. He peered out the window, the storm was getting worse.

"You wanna crash here tonight?" asked Lindsay "The storms getting pretty bad."

"Yeah sure. Matt won't mind, will he?" asked Danny, taking another swing from the cold can.

"Will Matt mind what?" came a male voice from behind them.

Danny and Lindsay both turned to face Matt. He was a tall guy, with dark hair and chin stubble. Danny didn't really see what his best friend saw in him. He may have been tall, but he was very skinny, and didn't seem to have an ass at all. If he stood perfectly still, he could do an amazing impression of a stick man.

"It's ok Danny stay's here tonight." said Lindsay, more as a statement than a question.

Matt cleared his throat, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Sure." He and Danny never got on. They only pretended to around Lindsay "Look babe, I'm goin out for a drink."

"Why?, you just bought a six pack." Lindsay seemed quite confused.

"Yeah, well, some of the guy's invited me. I won't be gone long, couple of hours."

"Oh, ok. Danny and I are just going to sit, watch some TV."

"Great, see ya later."

And without even giving her a kiss, Matt walked out. Lindsay groaned.

"You ok Montana?" asked Danny, concern evident on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just…Matt never seems to be home now. He's always working late, or going out with his friends, you know. It's just weird."

"You sure that's all that's bothering you?" asked Danny with a smirk.

Danny was Lindsay's best friend for a reason. He could read her like a book.

"I hate you, you know that." She said sarcastically "Ok, I think Matt, may be cheating on me."

"How?"

"When I was putting his shirt through the washing, I found lipstick on his collar."

"Ah." Said Danny, knowing that Matt was up to something.

"And also, now you're my good friend, I can tell you this. I have not had sex in months!"

Danny gave a light chuckle, then an idea hit him.

"Hey, why don't you phone into 'Cheaters'? I bet the could solve your problem."

"Danny, get real. What are the gonna do? Hire someone to sleep with me?" scoffed Lindsay.

"No, I'm talking about your other problem, the 'Matt could be cheating on me' problem."

Lindsay's cheeks blushed red.

"Oh, yeah that makes more sense."

They both just smiled and continued to watch the TV.

"Do you think Joey Grecco is hot?" asked Lindsay, admiring the presenter of the show.

"I'm not even gonna answer that."

* * *

The next day at work, Danny and Lindsay sat in the break room, disscusing their topic of last night.

"Have you called them yet?" asked Danny, stirring his gloop that the lab called 'coffee'.

"Yeah." said Lindsay, taking a bite out of an apple "They want to see me on Saturday."

"Great, I'll drop you off." said Danny, taking a seat next to her.

"Thank's, and thank you for convincing me to do this, it's going to help a lot. I mean, I would follow him myself, but work kinda get's in the way of a personal life."

Danny nodded in agreement. He understood what she was saying perfectly.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guy's think? I promise, it will get better. Please R&R. Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guy's, please continue to R&R and I hope you'll all like this chapter ;D

* * *

**

When Thursday finally came, Danny and Lindsay drove to the 'Cheaters' studio. It was a warm day, and all Lindsay could think was _'Am I being stupid? Is this just stupid what I'm about to do?' _Danny looked over at her. Her window was open and the wind caused her curls to fly gently. Her eye's were covered by her shades, but Danny could tell that she was worried.

"Listen, Lindsay, What would you do if Matt was cheating on you, and you never found out about it?" he asked

"I'd probably end up marrying him and living in an apartment where I would see more of my neighbours than him."

"Then why are you so concerned about going here today?"

She didn't answer straight away.

"It's just, what if he's not cheating. Does that make me a bad person for not trusting him?" she asked, turning to face him.

"No, it doesn't make you a bad person."

"Thanks Danny." She said, giving a small smile.

Danny looked back at the road, but every now and then caught glimpses of her. She still had a small smile on her face, the smile that he caused. Nobody knew, but Danny was actually harbouring feelings for the beautiful girl that he called 'best friend'. And it wasn't just ordinary feeling's, but romantic, and boy were they beginning to annoy the hell out of him.

* * *

They soon came to a stop, and both hopped out of the car and headed into the studio where they got a warm greeting. The crew seemed to want to get down to work straight away, which Lindsay happily obliged to.

"So Lindsay," began the woman who was asking her questions. "How did you and Matt meet?"

"Well, It was actually really funny how Matt and I met, erm…, I was invited to my friends birthday party, and he was a gate crasher. Anyway, my friend and I decided to confront him, and straight away I began to argue with him. We absolutely hated each other, but that soon changed and we've been together for 3 years, which is a really long time for me."

"What would you do if you found out that Matt was cheating on you?"

"If Matt is cheating, I'll be upset, but I'll get over him with the help of my friends and family, and I'd probably get my best friend to kick the crap out of him. Then I'd feel a bit better."

* * *

A little while later, Lindsay walked out of the room and was greeted by Danny and Joey Greco, the presenter of the show.

"Hi, Lindsay is it?" asked Joey

"Yeah, hi." She shook his hand.

"Well, we're going to be following Matt for about I would say 14 day's, but if we find anything prohibitive, then we'll call you in before then."

"Thanks."

"In the mean time though, your friend Danny here, has agreed to plant a camera in your house. Is that ok with you?"

"That's fine."

"Ok, hopefully the next time I'll see you will be when I have some news for you."

"Thank you Joey." Said Lindsay

With a nod and a smile, Joey left.

"You ready to go Lind's?" asked Danny

"Yeah, let's get outta here."

And with that, they both headed for the car.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you all think? The next chapter will be more exciting, promise. Please R&R. Thanks ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guy's, thanks for the reviews, I was thinking that nobody liked this story.

* * *

**

**Day 1 in the investigation:**

Matt was walking down the street casually. His hands were in his pockets and he was rather calm looking, but what he didn't know was that he was being watched by a few men in a car across the street.

When Matt finally came to a stop, he was outside a little café. He entered and was no longer seen by the Cheaters detectives.

"Ok, one of you guy's get in there." Said a tall detective.

One of the men exited the car and entered the café with a secret camera in hand. He sat at a far away table. Matt was sitting with a leggy Brunette. Her hair came mid way on her back and she had pearly white teeth. They seemed to be just friends, until Matt leaned forward and kissed her. It was just a peck though, nothing to say that he was actually cheating on Lindsay.

After about an hour, the got up and left the café. That was enough for the first Day.

* * *

**Day 4 in the investigation:**

The Cheaters detectives had been following Matt for 4 day's now, and what they had was some good stuff. Some kissing and holding of hands, but nothing more. It wasn't enough to confront him with just yet, but hopefully that would change soon.

After meeting with Joey Greco, and agreeing to install a hidden camera in the apartment, Danny and Lindsay waited patiently. They were both working, so the house was empty. Danny was secretly hoping that Matt would use this as an advantage. Danny really wanted Lindsay to break up with Matt and concentrate more on him. They're the one's who should be together.

Fortunately, Matt did take the opportunity to have the apartment to himself, plus the company of his female companion, now identified as Aiden Burn, a young girl from Brooklyn. Little did anyone know though, Aiden and Danny were good friends.

Matt entered the apartment closely followed by Aiden. The two had a drink and then headed for Matt and Lindsay's bedroom, where they were not seen for several hours.

* * *

**Day 6 in the investigation:**

The detectives were glad to see that their investigation would be ending soon. Matt and Aiden had been spotted in Central Park, walking and holding hands. They would share a kiss every now and then. Afterwards they went behind a tree, where the began to kiss passionately, Matt groping her behind as they kissed. Cheaters investigators managed to record this phone conversation between Matt and Lindsay:

**Lindsay: Hey Honey**

**Matt: Hey baby, what's up?**

**Lindsay: Nothing much. I was just wondering when you'll be home, I was thinking we could go and see a movie.**

**Matt: I wish I could baby, but... i'm working, I won't be home until late tonight.**

**Lindsay: Oh..., well... I understand. If you gotta work, you've gotta work... I'll see you later.**

**Matt: Yeah, See ya.**

**Lindsay: Bye, I love you.**

**(Phone goes dead)**

The Cheaters detective knew for sure, that this was more than a brother/sister relationship. It was now time to wrap it up.

* * *

**A/N: I know, this chapter wasn't brilliant, but the next will be better because it's when Lindsay confronts Matt. Hope you'll all continue to R&R. Thanks ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's. I really didn't think many people were liking this story. Ok in this chapter, Lindsay finally confronts Matt ;D

* * *

**

Lindsay sat at home with Danny. It was their night off again and the thought that they would just sit and talk.

"So." Began Danny "What will you do if Matt is cheating on you?"

"Well, I'll shout at him for a while. Get you to shout at him for a while, come back home and throw all his clothes out onto the street…or give them to the homeless."

Danny smiled, as did Lindsay.

"No, seriously, I'll be devastated. I mean, we've been dating for 3 years and I love him."

Danny's heart sank a bit. She wasn't going to get over him easily. At that moment, Lindsay's home phone went. She got up and answered it.

"Hello…right now?...ok, can I bring someone?...Ok. Thank you."

She hung up and put on her coat.

"That was Joey." She said "We've to meet him outside the lab."

"We?" questioned Danny

"I want you to come with me." She said, taking his hand.

He smiled and got up of the couch. They walked out of the apartment together and drove to the lab.

* * *

"Hi Lindsay." Said Joey. The cameras were rolling and Joey was just about to show here everything. "Ok, the reason why we've brought you out here tonight, is because we have some information regarding Matt. Do you want to see?"

"Yeah." She replied

"Ok."

Joey opened the camera a showed her everything. Tears came to her eye's when she saw him with the girl. In the café, in their house and when she saw them in Central Park. She was crying silent tears now. Joey shut the camera and looked at her sympathetically.

"Do you know the girl?" asked Joey

"No" replied Lindsay

"I-I do." Said Danny "Yeah, that's my friend Aiden Burn. She told me that she had a new boyfriend, but that his name was Derek Miller."

"Oh my gosh." Said Lindsay. Danny took her in a hug.

"Well, we know," began Joey "That they're just down the street in a restaurant. Would you like to confront him?"

"Oh yes."

"Ok, let's go."

The all began to walk down the street.

"You ok?" asked Danny

"I just want this over with." Replied Lindsay.

* * *

They saw the restaurant and Matt and Aiden sitting outside, smiling and laughing.

"What the hell are you doing!" cried Lindsay

Matt turned round and gave a look of horror.

"Baby, it's not what it looks like!" he said, getting up

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" asked Aiden, she saw Danny "Danny, what the hell is happening?"

"He's cheating on her with you." Said Danny.

Aiden got up and went over to Matt and Lindsay.

"Are you cheating on her!?" she asked. There was no answer "Derek!?"

"His name isn't Derek!" said Lindsay "It's Matt. He's been lying to you as well as me."

Aiden was shocked.

"How could you do this to me!?" cried Lindsay

"Baby, I'm sorry, it just happened. Why should you care anyway about me!? You have Danny around every night!" cried Matt

"I'm her best friend!" retaliated Danny

"Oh please." Began Matt "Everyone knows you're in love with Lindsay!"

Danny fell silent a bit as Lindsay began to shout at him some more.

"Do you know what Matt, you're moving out, tonight! In fact, just stand in the street, I'll throw your things out to you!"

"Do you mind if I take over for a bit?" Aiden asked Lindsay

"Oh please, be my guest." Said Lindsay, stepping to the side

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" cried Aiden "You son of a bitch!"

She turned to Lindsay

"How long have you been dating him?" she asked

"3 years."

"And he moved in with you?"

"Yes." Replied Lindsay

Aiden turned back around to Matt/Derek

"3 years! You've been dating this poor girl 3 years! She has also let you move in and this is how you repay her, by cheating on her!?"

Matt was silent for a minute

"She wasn't giving me any." He said

"Oh my gosh!" said Aiden and Lindsay at the same time.

* * *

They both hit him upside the head and began to walk away, followed by some of the camera men, Danny and Joey. They ended up back at the lab.

"So, what are you going to do from here?" asked Joey

"I'm going to throw all his stuff out, change my locks, he's not getting back into my life." Said Lindsay

"And what about you Ma'am?" asked Joey to Aiden

"I'm doing the same. Asshole that he is."

* * *

About 2 hours later. Danny, Lindsay and Aiden sat in Lindsay's apartment talking.

"Lindsay, I'm really sorry." Said Aiden "I had no idea."

Lindsay smiled

"It's ok. I can't blame you for his wrongdoings."

Aiden smiled and gave her a hug.

"I best go." She said, heading for the door "If you need anything or if you want to grab some coffee, just give me a call."

"I will do." Said Lindsay with a smile.

Aiden smiled back and left, leaving Danny and Lindsay alone."

"Could you maybe help me with something?" asked Lindsay

"Sure."

"Could you maybe help me get rid of his stuff?"

"Yeah."

* * *

They got up and headed into her bedroom. Lindsay gathered all of Matt's clothes and threw them out the window with the help of Danny. She stripped the bed of it's sheet's and threw them out as well, leaving it with just it's pillows and it's duvet.

After they had done all this, Lindsay lay on the sheet less bed.

"Lind's, I'm going to head out." Said Danny from the doorway.

Lindsay sat up.

"Wait!" she said "Can you stay here with me? Please."

Danny nodded and sat down on her bed, but Lindsay forced him to lie down, snuggling into him.

"Was it true what Matt said?" she asked

"Was what true?"

"Do you love me?"

Danny tensed up a bit. He gave a light chuckle.

"I was hoping that you didn't hear that bit, but…yeah, I do love you."

He felt a bit happier getting that of his chest, but soon began to worry when Lindsay didn't say anything.

"Lind's?" he asked "Look, I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"You haven't." said Lindsay, sitting up and looking at him "I'm glad you love me, because I love you too."

She bent down and kissed him. The truth was, Lindsay did love Danny, but she also loved Matt. LovED him. He was in the past. Danny was in the future.

* * *

**A/N: I know, super long chapter, but please R&R. Thanks ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks guy's for the amazing reviews. This is the last chapter. I hope you all like it ;D

* * *

**

**_3 ½ years later:_**

**__**

It had been a long day at the lab for Danny Messer, and all he really wanted was to get home. He opened the door of his apartment, threw his keys down onto the hall table and the shut it.

"I'm home!" he shouted

"Daddy!" came a little cry.

He looked down to see his little 2 year old daughter, Ellie, running towards him.

"Hi honey." He said, picking her up and holding her in the air "How was my favourite little girl today?"

"Ok. Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie." He put her down and knelt down to be face to face with her.

"Remember you said that they new baby was coming?" she said

"Yeah." Said Danny

"Well, I think mommy's eaten it."

Danny just gave a soft chuckle.

"Ellie, the new baby is supposed to be in Mommy's belly. That's where it's growing."

"Oh." She began to laugh a little "I thought that she was hungry."

With that, Ellie Messer ran back into the living room to play with her doll's, just as Lindsay was walking out.

"What was all that about?" she asked, giving Danny a small kiss.

"She thought you had eaten the baby."

"Ah." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, how were you today Miss Monroe?" asked Danny

"Very well Mr Messer. I bought the flowers and the I went to look at dresses with our little Angel today."

"Oh, find anything nice?" he asked, hoping to get a sneak peek.

"You'll have to wait till the wedding. You can wait 2 weeks, right?"

"Sure Montana."

Danny gave her a kiss and placed a hand on her 4 month old bump. He was happy that Matt was long forgotten about, because now, he had the life he always wanted. A beautiful fiancée and baby girl, and another beautiful baby on the way. And all it took for him to get this happy ending, was to make a phone call to 'Cheaters'.

**The End

* * *

**

****

**A/N: So guy's, what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks ;D **


End file.
